Spinning Song
by ikikurface
Summary: Basically based off the song Rin and Len sang. "Spinning Song." It has my own interpretations to it and I don't know how to summarize it up.


I walked down the busy street of Chinatown. The weather was cold, so I tightened my teal scarf around my throat. I merged in with the crowd, but being as pale as me, I stood out. These people's faces change everyday, they won't recognize me and I won't recognize them. So I continued my stroll towards my destination.

If you ask why I take this crowded route, I won't know the answer to that. It's instinct. That's what I would call it. Every morning, I will find myself here in the midst of the crowd. Though the funny thing is, I don't remember if I woke up this morning. It happens to me a lot and I know it happens to several people.

The world just continues to spin on its own axis and chooses which person to forget or not I guess. If I try to remember, it hurts my head. I rather not remember what I did anyways. Who knows what will come up? Early childhood memories when you watch younger kids play ball? Embarrassing or funny memories while taking an important exam? Memories of pain and regret when you do whatever? This is why I choose not remember besides the headache.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I gazed up at the flag pole with a strange kanji symbol on it. I want to take a note about looking it up later, but I won't remember. Still though, a vague nostalgic aura surrounds it. It's not comforting, but just an eye sore. I have never seen this before, but why does it bother me. I shook my head at my own dumbness, I need to stop asking myself questions. I'll just continue on my journey.

I walked down the busy street of Chinatown. The weather was cold, so I tightened my teal scarf around my throat. I merged in with the crowd, but being as pale as me, I stood out. These people's faces change everyday, they won't recognize me and I won't recognize them. So I continued my stroll towards my destination.

If you ask why I take this crowded route, I won't know the answer to that. It's instinct. That's what I would call it. Every morning, I will find myself here in the midst of the crowd. Though the funny thing is, I don't remember if I woke up this morning. It happens to me a lot and I know it happens to several people.

The world just continues to spin on its own axis and chooses which person to forget or not I guess. If I try to remember, it hurts my head. I rather not remember what I did anyways. Who knows what will come up? Early childhood memories when you watch younger kids play ball? Embarrassing or funny memories while taking an important exam? Memories of pain and regret when you do whatever? This is why I choose not remember besides the headache.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I gazed up at the flag pole with a strange kanji symbol on it. I want to take a note about looking it up later, but I won't remember. Still though, a vague nostalgic aura surrounds it. It's not comforting, but just an eye sore. I have never seen this before, but why does it bother me? I shook my head at my own dumbness. I need to stop asking myself questions. I'll just continue on my journey.

I walked down the busy street of Chinatown. The weather was cold, so I tightened my teal scarf around my throat. I merged in with the crowd, but being as pale as me, I stood out. These people's faces change everyday, they won't recognize me and I won't recognize them. So I continued my stroll towards my destination.

If you ask why I take this crowded route, I won't know the answer to that. It's instinct. That's what I would call it. Every morning, I will find myself here in the midst of the crowd. Though the funny thing is, I don't remember if I woke up this morning. It happens to me a lot and I know it happens to several people.

The world just continues to spin on its own axis and chooses which person to forget or not I guess. If I try to remember, it hurts my head. I rather not remember what I did anyways. Who knows what will come up? Early childhood memories when you watch younger kids play ball? Embarrassing or funny memories while taking an important exam? Memories of pain and regret when you do whatever? This is why I choose not remember besides the headache.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I gazed up at the flag pole with a strange kanji symbol on it. I want to take a note about looking it up later, but I won't remember. Still though, a vague nostalgic aura surrounds it. It's not comforting, but just an eye sore. I have never seen this before, but why does it bother me. I shook my head at my own dumbness, I need to stop asking myself questions. I'll just continue on my journey.

I walked down the busy street of Chinatown. The weather was cold, so I tightened my teal scarf around my throat. I merged in with the crowd, but being as pale as me, I stood out. These people's faces change everyday, they won't recognize me and I won't recognize them. So I continued my stroll towards my destination.

On this same route, I heard a strange noise. No, a noise would be an understatement, a heavenly tune? Possibly. I broke away from the crowd and followed the song towards a narrow path. At first, I was scared, but the song motivated me to continue. Soon enough I arrived at these strange gates that gave off the unpleasing scent of death and remorse. Though the song said otherwise and I felt myself pass through the gates.

The path became dark and pitch black. The only source of light was faraway at the end of the road. The song engraved itself into my heart and I bolted straight towards the warm glow. The excitement and curiousity at the end of this path fueled my heart and gave it more purpose. Though doubt soon fell shortly.

Why hadn't anybody come along with me? Did anyone else heard the song besides me? Then again, how was it possible for me to distinguish the song from the chatter of common day traffic?

The fear of not knowing what was up ahead slowed my pace. The song ignored my inner turmoil and continued to play its warm and inviting tune. This could be a trap. The end will come to me if I continue on. The song says otherwise and plays with its serene tune of death. Then again, why should I care?

I don't know where I am or how I got here. I don't remember why I came here. I know nothing about myself. I do know I can't turn back now. The song is compelling me to come closer. I don't have a lot of choices now, do I?

I continued forth towards the inviting light. Can I take it on? _I might_. Will I be able to run? _I'll go home_. Will I be able to handle the thing that awaits me? _Possibly_. If I can't run, what will happen? _**I will die**_. If I can't hide, what will happen? _**I will die**_. If I can't handle it-? _**I WILL DIE**_.

The song wrapped around me so tightly. I'm here... The light... As I reached out towards it, all my worries faded away. Peace swarmed my body, overflowing it with warmth I never felt before. I smiled, which I forgotten I could forever ago, in this tranquil place.

I wasn't alone experiencing this wonderful pleasure. Two golden haired children played strange stringd instruments. I have seen them before, but the name escapes me. I smiled and twirled around to their lovely song. They both smiled sympatheically and continued their song.

_Al a re la ye..._

_Al a re la yo..._

_ Al la re la ya..._

_Al a re ya..._

This was how it is like to finally find peace, isn't it? The worries melt away like the summer breeze instead of the harsh cold winds of winter. In here, my worries fade while I dance. I closed my eyes, but my body is still moving. I can speak tomorrow. I can sing tomorrow. I can dance today. The notes trail around me as it engraves itself into my heart. Finally, I can let go... Doubt is gone from my body. My memories remain forgotten, so I erase them completely. I may not remember who I am or if I existed, but it feel like I can sleep in comfort tonight.

_"It must have been tiring to spin around all day and all night long, hm?"_

_"To walk around an illusion that resets itself must be pretty irriating."_

_"You will be able to sleep today and fade away into the dawn."_

_"Your monotonous jouney has come to end."_

_"Farewell. Our journey is still continuing forever."_

_"Let our song lead you the path of happiness and tranquility."_

_"Good bye."_

_Al a re ya..._

The song was engraved into my heart, so I followed it until I was no more...

* * *

**AN: ****I interpret this song as ghost busters.**


End file.
